Servicing a wellbore may include delivering a wellbore servicing fluid downhole and/or into a wellbore. A plurality of pumps may be used to deliver wellbore servicing fluid at a predetermined combined fluid flowrate and/or pressure. However, the very combination of the output of the plurality of pumps sometimes interferes with the ability of the plurality of pumps to precisely and/or accurately deliver the wellbore servicing fluids at a desired combined flowrate, pressure, or other characteristic of fluid delivery. Further, the combination of the outputs of the plurality of pumps sometimes contributes to undesirable wear and tear to the pumps and other related wellbore servicing equipment. Accordingly, there exists a need for a wellbore servicing system and a method of servicing a wellbore that delivers wellbore servicing fluids in a desired manner and with reduced wear and tear on the plurality of pumps and other wellbore servicing equipment.